


Found family

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Lance and George adopt Catra, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra meets Bow’s parents for the first time. It goes way better than Catra expects.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	Found family

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Catra asked for the millionth time.

Bow groaned, stopping in his tracks. He turned to Catra. Adora, Catra, Glimmer and Melog all stopped in their tracks as well. 

"Yes, Catra. Don't worry. They're fine with this." Bow repeated, a smile on his face.

Today, the Best Friend Squad was on their way to Bow's dads' house. It had been a while since they'd last seen the two men. It would be a day to relax and catch up. Catra had yet to meet Lance and George. When Bow insisted on Catra meeting them, Catra wasn't too sure. There were tons of people who hated her just for being raised in the Horde. Catra didn't feel too comfortable at the idea of being in the home of people who might not want her there. 

The other three assured her that Bow's dads would love to meet her. 

"You did help save the world. Plus, you're new. They love new people. Just be polite and they'll like you."

Catra huffed in exasperation. 

"Ugh! If they kick the shit out of me, I'm blaming you." She threatened.

Adora placed a comforting hand on Catra's shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen." She promised, dead serious.

Catra bit her lip, holding herself. Her anxiety was making it hard to calm down. Her eyes flashed to Bow.

"You sure? Cuz i can turn around and head back if-"

"Catra." Bow cut her off. "Nothing bad will happen to you. My dads are the nicest people ever. They raised me, right?"

Catra looked him up and down.

"Yeah, I guess. Fine. I'm cool. Sorry for being-"

Bow held up a hand, an understanding smile on his face.

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself. C'mon."

Catra tightened her grip on herself in an effort to comfort herself. The small group arrived at a decent sized house. Catra could appreciate it being in the middle of nowhere. Solitude. She respected that. 

Before they could get anywhere close enough to knock, the door burst open. A man with short brown hair and a nice mustache came out, practically beaming. 

"Kids!" He greeted excitedly. 

Catra snorted. Yup. Bow's dad alright. She watched as the other three morons of their squad were squeezed in a group hug. It was nice to know that Bow's parents were at least excited to see their son and his friends. 

"George, honey."

Another man walked out. He had a look on his face that was similar to the one Catra gave Adora when Adora was doing something dumb but cute. This man seemed more serious. He simply strolled over to joined the huddle, without too much of a fuss. Must be Lance.

Lance chuckled, pulling Bow into a hug.

"Good to see you brought company. How are you?"

"Pretty good." Bow replied. "Just thought we'd come spend some time with you guys."

George lit up.

"Of course! We love company." He gushed.

Catra was hoping to go unnoticed. That wasn't in the stars for her. Both men noticed her. They looked shocked by her presence. Bow saw their reactions and smiled confidently.

"Oh yeah. I want you to meet someone."

Adora held out her hand for Catra to join them. Catra looked around at them all. She slowly walked over to join them. Melog hid behind Adora, shrinking their size. Catra gathered up the courage to look at the older men. They were watching her, George more curious than anything. It felt unnerving to be stared at like an exhibit. 

Her eyes went to Bow, silently screaming for him to do something, anything. 

"This is Catra." Bow introduced, as warmly as possible. "She was raised in the Horde with Adora. They were life-long besties, and now they're dating."

Lance hummed, analyzing Catra. He only stopped when George placed a hand on his arm, giving him a look Catra couldn't decipher. George turned to Catra and smiled, walking up to her.

"I'm George." He greeted, holding out a hand.

Catra hadn't expected that reaction. This guy wasn't hostile or nasty towards her. It was better than what Catra had hoped would happen. Looking at the outstretched hand. She took it, shaking it firmly.

"Hi." Was all she could manage, not knowing how to interact with these people. They were immediately invited in. Stepping into the house, Catra looked around in awe. Books. Books everywhere. This place was huger on the inside. There were shelves filled with all kinds of books and scrolls and other little trinkets. There were really strange items displayed as well, on shelves or on marble columns. Like a museum.

"Cool, huh?"

Catra jumped a little. She turned her head to Adora. The blonde woman was smiling at her, amusement in her eyes. Catra looked away self-consciously and shrugged.

"I guess. Never seen so many books in one place. They really live here?"

Curiosity got the better of her. 

"We do." George suddenly spoke up.

Adora and Catra looked at the peppy man. Catra realized that Bow, Lance, and Glimmer were nowhere in sight. George was standing in the middle of the foyer, seemingly in no rush at all. Catra felt a little overwhelmed by his energy. Why was everyone in Brightmoon so damn social and happy?

George motioned around the space.

"This is our family library. It's been passed down through generations. All of our sons, except for Bow, are historians, just like my husband and I."

"Bow has 12 brothers." Adora told Catra.

Twelve? Where'd they get the time for that? These poor men. Catra snorted.

"Wow. Hands full. Couldn't be me."

George chuckled. "They're all a joy to have. Though we don't see them often. It's nice that Bow visits."

"Adora!" Glimmer called from another room. "Snacks!"

Adora gasped. She ran out of the room without a second thought. Catra knew nothing would stop the idiot. She just hoped Adora didn't break something on the way there. 

She suddenly realized that she was now alone with George. It made Catra immediately look to Melog for comfort. The cat, knowing exactly what she needed, grew in size. They rubbed up against Catra's legs, soothing her worries just a bit. Catra ran her fingers through Melog's translucent mane. 

With a distraction in hand, Catra regarded George politely.

"So... what's a historian?" She asked.

George's eyes widened.

"You don't know what a historian is?" He asked in disbelief. 

Catra shook her head. 

"The Horde didn't teach us much about Etherian society or whatever." She explained.

The Horde didn't teach them anything that wouldn't help them in battle. Which was most things apparently normal in society. It felt weird having to learn things that most others would know at an early age. It made her feel dumb sometimes. Insecure. Embarrassed. 

"Well," George said. "Why don't I show you? If you'd like."

Catra looked up at the man. He looked sincere. Genuinely wanting to show her. Catra was unsure. This was a stranger after all. She had just met him, not even ten minutes ago. No way was she going to follow him alone until she knew she wasn't going to end up six feet under.

"Maybe later." She settled on. 

George nodded, accepting that as an answer.

"Alright. Why don't we join the others? Also, may I ask questions about your friend?"

Catra raised a brow. George pointed at Melog. Catra looked down at her alien companion in realization.

“Oh. Right. Sure.”

George beamed with excitement. It was like Adora. A damn puppy.

The three of them went into what Catra figured was the kitchen. Adora, Lance and the others were sitting around, eating. Adora turned to Catra.

"Catra, you have to try these." Adora insisted, beckoning her over. 

Catra walked over to where everyone was sitting, curious. She saw a plate with a round cake with white icing dripping down the sides. 

"It's called a lemon pound cake." Adora said, stuffing her mouth with her own slice of cake. "Try it."

Catra snorted. 

"Don't choke, dummy." She teased, knowing it wasn't a big possibility of happening. 

Adora rolled her eyes. She swallowed the mouthful.

"Try it!" She repeated. 

"Oh my gosh!" George spoke up frantically. He brought out a chair for Catra, motioning for her to sit. "Please, sit, Catra. You're as much a guest as the rest of the gang."

Catra did as told, letting him fuss around. George gave her a plate and napkin. Catra had no idea what to make of the hospitality. It was welcomed, just unexpected. 

Lance laughed subtly from his seat. 

"Please, Dear. Don't crowd her. She looks almost afraid."

Catra looked over at the more subdued of the pair. Catra was grateful for his intrusion. That seemed to settle his husband down. He backed off with an apology, taking his own seat. Catra turned her attention to the cake. She quietly reached out and took a slice and placed it onto her plate. Adora was watching her, waiting for her reaction. Catra held the plate close, picking at it with her fork

It looked decent. She smirked, looking at Adora.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" She joked, her voice in a whisper. 

Adora gave her a look.

"As if. If it were, I'd be dead by now."

Catra had to give her a point for that logic. She took a small bite. Catra looked at Adora in shock. Adora giggled. 

"She likes it!" She cheered to the others. 

Catra shrunk back at the attention. She glared at her girlfriend before returning to her plate. 

Lemon cake. Weird name. Catra savored every bite. She wondered who baked this. They deserved a damn medal.

"You really like it?" 

Catra looked up. She saw Lance smiling hopefully at her. Catra blushed at having been seen enjoying such a simple thing. She nodded shyly.

"Yeah. Who made this?"

"I did." Lance replied proudly. 

Catra hadn't pegged him as the type to bake.

"It's really good." She complimented. "Thank you for this. Your house is really neat."

Lance rested his arms on the table, leaning in,

"Do you read?" He inquired. 

Catra made a face.

"Um, sort of. There wasn't much to read in the Horde. Just reports and propaganda. The palace library has some cool story books. Novels mostly. I usually like reading about real stuff. History."

"Really?" George and Lance perked up.

Catra nodded, not sure what else to say, taking another bite of the cake. She thought of an idea. Nudging Adora with her elbow, she pointed to the cake with her fork.

"Maybe I should try to bake this at home." She suggested.

"You bake?!" George all but shouted, nearly scaring her half to death.

Catra looked at the man, who was buzzing with every piece of info she gave about herself. 

"Catra is amazing at it." Adora bragged proudly. "She bakes and cooks a ton at home. Mostly bakes."

"Her chocolate cake is to die for." Glimmer said with a sigh, as if imagining eating it right then and there. 

Lance seemed interested. He looked at Catra.

"I love to bake." He said. "I'll be sure to bake something and have you try it every time you come visit. If you'd like, that is."

They wanted her to come back? And bake for her?

Catra was taken aback. No one but her friends had ever taken an interest in her baking. Scorpia liked to bake as well, but she didn't have the chance to visit often. Having someone else to talk about baking was very tempting. Couldn't hurt.

"Uh... O-Okay. Sure."

They finished up their snack and split up. Catra decided to do some exploring with Melog. Everyone else was off looking at others books or artifacts. They seemed to know what they were doing, having been here before. Catra wanted to look around for herself. 

She walked along the many high shelves of books. She wondered what kind of books were here. She stuck to just looking, not touching a single thing. She went through the building, following the smell of old paper and wood.

Each room was filled with these items. Some had maps and displays and diagrams. It was quite interesting to her. She stopped at a intricate painting of what seemed to be a battle. Magic could be seen being used by the people in the frozen moment in time. Her mind ran wild with the many possibilities about what could be going on in that painting. 

"That was the battle of the Mages." 

Catra jumped, turning around. She settled when she saw it was just Lance and George. Catra rubbed her arm nervously. She wasn't sure how they'd react to her wandering around alone.

"Sorry. I was just looking around, sirs. I didn't touch anything." She quickly explained.

Both men looked at one another, then at her. 

"It's alright." George said. 

He approached Catra.

"We couldn't help but notice that you seem really wary of us. I just wanted to make it clear that we don't have any ill will against you, Catra."

Catra raised a brow. 

"You don't?" 

"No. We don't blame you." Lance said, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. "You were raised as a soldier. That had to have been tough on your mental state. When we first met Adora, she was awkward and jumpy, too. Though, definitely did more talking and nervous rambling."

Catra cracked a smile. 

"Sounds like her." She mused. "She was always a people pleaser. I was never a social person. Shadow Weaver made sure of that."

"If you don’t mind me asking, What was it like? In the Horde." George asked softly.

Catra hugged her arm close to her chest, her gaze drifting.

"Horrible, but it was home. You ran drills, trained, did everything with the other cadets and followed orders. It was routine. If you wanted fun, you had to find it and that wasn't without the possibility of getting caught and punished."

Catra smiled at the thousands of good memories she'd had there. Wasn't much, but still there.

"Did they treat you any good?"

Catra looked at the two men. She scoffed.

"Depends on who you ask. Personally, I think we're all fucked up. It was a place of nightmares. Shadow Weaver and Hordak were the ones to make it that way."

Her eyes narrowed. She regarded the men suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?"

Something in Lance's eyes changed. He walked further into the room. He sat down on a couch. He patted the space beside him. Catra contemplated for a moment before cautiously sitting down on the other end, far from the other two occupants. She sat curled up, her body tense, ready to flee at any moment. It was stupid, but instinctual. 

Lance and George didn't comment on it if they noticed. George stayed standing. He faced her, his body language non threatening. Guilty, even.

"We're sorry if we're bombarding you. We just want to get to know you, but you just seem really closed off. We didn't want to scare you or intimidate you. We want you to feel comfortable here."

George clasped his hands together, shuffling around. Catra felt kind of bad. Her ears folded.

"Sorry. I guess I assumed you guys wouldn't like me 'cause of me being an ex-Horde general. Not many people like me. I didn't mean to make you guys freak out. I'm not the best at meeting new people, like I said before. I know I make people nervous or scared. Sorry.”

Catra picked at her tights, unsure of what to do with herself. She hated that she had made things awkward. 

"Don't be sorry." Lance said.

Looking up, she made eye contact with the man with dreadlocks. 

"So, are you interested in history?" George asked hopefully.

Catra nodded. "Yeah. Didn't have much to read like that at the castle."

George beamed.

"We can show you around. Give you a tour, and show you some of the artifacts and history books we have."

Catra didn't see the harm in it. These two wanted to get to know her. They weren't so bad. She gave an affirming nod, smiling a little.

"Ok. Sure."

"Right this way." 

George and Lance led her through the house. 

Catra had never felt so enraptured by a topic in her life. Tales of wars, other planets, other long forgotten species and myths. Kingdoms she'd never heard of. They'd even asked about Melog. That was a fun story to recall.

At some point, Catra found herself sitting at a table with George and Lance, flipping through a history book of an ancient kingdom long gone. Catra loved every moment of it. She listened when either men went on a whole lecture about a question Catra had about something she didn't understand. They had look at artifacts from all over Etheria. 

Catra couldn't smile more than she did then. 

Her eyes roamed the page she was on, being sure to flip the old pages carefully. At some point her stomach growled, bringing her back to the present. She looked around to see if George and Lance had heard it.

George chuckled from his spot where he had been reading. He put the book aside, standing up.

"I guess it's lunch time. I'll make some sandwiches for you kids. Anything in particular?" 

Catra blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry for interrupting your reading. I'll be fine."

George seemed to soften.

"You're no burden on us, Catra. Just as I tell Adora, I'll tell you."

He walked up to her, crouching down to her level.

"You matter to us. You don't have to keep yourself closed off from us. We're happy and eager to help you in any way, even if it's just food."

Catra didn't know what to say. Feelings were hard for her. 

"Ok." 

It got the point across. George stood up and walked out. Catra sat there, lost in thought. 

"You ok?"

Catra looked up. She saw Lance looking at her, a scroll in hand. Catra self-consciously picked at her fur. 

"I guess." She shrugged. 

Lance hummed. He stood up and walked over to her. He sat in a chair beside her, but not too close. Catra sat up, figuring Lance was going to talk to her. The man sighed, a gentle smile on his face.

"You're interesting." He started off.

Catra's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I must admit, when Bow first introduced us, I had a tiny bit of hesitation. The horde and I don't get along. Of course, I trusted Bow and his judgement. If he brought you here, he must trust that you're no danger to any of us. I agree. My husband is very much interested in you."

A fond look came across his face.

"We don't get many people who actually are interested in our work."

Catra smiled. 

"I've never had someone who liked this stuff as much as me." She admitted. "In fact, I've never had many people, growing up, who liked me at all for me. You guys are really nice and welcoming."

Catra fidgeted with her hands, unable to keep eye contact.

"I can see why Bow talks about you guys so much. I would if I had you guys as parents."

Lance frowned. 

"When did you join the Horde?" He asked curiously.

Catra sat back, bringing a knee up to her chest. 

"Shadow Weaver said I was about four years old when Adora found me in the Fright Zone."

"Adora found you?" 

Catra nodded, grinning.

"Yup. Best day of my life. I was in a box. She was already in the Horde, and found me and convinced Shadow Weaver to not kill me, but to keep me instead. I was in the Horde ever since."

Lance nodded slowly, taking in the info.

"Adora told us that Shadow Weaver was particularly nasty to you."

Catra bristled a little. She huffed.

"More like straight up evil." She muttered. "She hated my guts. Always choosing Adora over me, but she was messing with Adora's mind and tore us apart."

"Did she ever get physical with you? Hurt you?"

He sounded concerned. It made Catra feel strange. She had always wanted an adult in her life who cared about her.

"Yeah. I have the scars to prove it." She replied. "I definitely deserved most of them, anyway. So, don't look so worried."

Lance looked taken aback. Appalled.

"Catra. You were a child. Nothing you did deserved abuse. You have to know that."

Catra pursed her lips, averting eye contact, not wanting to say anything worse. Her silence seemed to unnerve Lance. He leaned forward, eyes directly on her.

"Catra. Please look at me." His voice was soft.

Catra's gaze floated to the man. She didn't know why, but this made her feel things she never thought were possible for her. 

"You didn't deserve to be hurt by the person who raised you."

Catra laughed unhumorously.

"I must've done something wrong. I was abandoned by my birth parents and raised by evil incarnate. No one has ever loved me until I had friends. Yeah, it's good and all, but I see you Brightmoon folk and how parents love them and..."

Catra shrugged. "I know I'm not the only one to be in my situation, but I just..."

Catra hated not being able to find the right words.

"You wonder why you couldn't have a parent who loved you. You want love and never got it while everyone around you did." 

Catra sighed in relief.

"Exactly. I mean, the other cadets in the Horde grew up with me in that place, but none of them became Shadow Weaver's personal punching bag. I was the only one she used her magic on to torture me. I can never understand why."

Catra felt the stinging in her eyes. She blinked, refusing to get upset.

"All I wanted was to be seen as equally worth value as the other kids, but she made sure I knew I could only amount to being just like her... and I am..."

"No, Catra." Lance spoke up softly.

Catra clenched her hands into fists. 

"I am."

"You're not like her." Lance argued. "She wouldn't care what others thought of her actions. You care. She wouldn't have friends. You do. She wouldn't crave genuine love and approval. You do. She doesn't have anyone who loves her. You do."

Catra sniffled. 

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I'm emotionally unstable, believe it or not. I pour my heart out to anyone who asks me to these days. I'm sorry."

Lance handed her a conveniently available box of tissues. She took a handful, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

"Don't apologize. It's good to talk about this stuff. I don't mind at all if we talked all day, if that's what you needed."

Catra appreciated this man. She exhaled.

"You know. If I do have a dad, somewhere in this universe, I hope he's like you guys." She blurted out. 

Lance seemed surprised for only a moment. He smiled, reaching a hand out, placing on top of hers. 

"Don't let George hear you or he might adopt you." He joked. 

The two laughed, the mood lightening up. Catra felt as ease. 

Lance gave a small squeeze of his hand.

"I want you to know that if you ever need or want anything, you let me know. I know you may feel as if it's too late to receive parental guidance or love, but it's not. I can't speak for my husband, but I personally would like to spend more time with you. You're welcome here anytime."

"I agree." A voice spoke up.

Catra and Lance look to the doorway. George was standing there, sandwiches in hand. The man approached them, giving them their own sandwiches. He sat down on the arm of the chair Lance was sitting in. Looking at Catra, he smiled.

"I would love it if you'd come by again. Call me crazy, but I enjoy your company. We'd love to get to know you and maybe show you what it's like to have safe, loving parents. If you want to. We understand if you find it really weird."

Catra looked between the two men. She didn't know what came over her. She leaped over the table, nearly knocking the two over in a hug. The men shared a shocked look before slowly hugging back. 

"Thank you." Catra said.

She pulled away eventually, taking a step back. She laughed awkwardly at the sudden display of affection. Lance and George didn't seem to be bothered. 

"We meant it." George said. "The library is your home away from home, just like the rest of your friends. You can come anytime. Just call to let us know you're coming. We almost never go anywhere, so we're always here if you want to come and read or bake."

Catra felt excited at the idea. 

"Really?" 

Both men gave a nod. 

"Just be ready for dad jokes." George warned. "And awful gifts during holidays and embarrassing moments from us. Bow says we can be a lot sometimes."

Catra giggled. 

"I live with the peanut gallery. I already have that stuff on a daily basis. Bow tells dad jokes all the times. Micah too. Adora embarrasses herself all the time and I'm socially awkward. Though, I can be a bit of an asshole. I'm working on it."

Catra scratched her neck. George snorted.

"So is Lance." He laughed. "He can be a fucking hard-ass."

Catra lit up at the swearing.

"You guys swear? Can I swear in front of you?"

Lance shrugged.

"Go right ahead. You're not our kid, though we wouldn’t mind if you were."

"Shit!" Catra blurted out to test it.

When the men didn't scold her, she tried again.

"Fuck."

Lance smirked.

"You don't have to be cautious around us, Catra. We mean what we say and we say what we mean. No tricks."

Catra appreciated the honesty. 

"Now fucking curse up a damn storm if you want." George encouraged, grinning. "We don't care. It's exhausting having to monitor your language."

Catra took a deep breath.

"MOTHERFUCKING DUMB ASS BITCH!" She shouted. 

It felt good. Catra giggled.

"I could never get away with cursing in the horde." She told the men. "Shadow Weaver smacked me around for that and even put a silencing spell on me."

George and Lance both looked horrified at the idea.

"Well you don't have to worry about that here, as long as you're respectful." Lance said.

"What is going on here?"

The three turned to see Adora, Bow, and Glimmer standing in the doorway, all looking confused and concerned.

"We heard Catra yelling and came to see what was going on." Adora explained.

"Bow." George said smirking. "Catra might become your new sister. Just a heads up."

Bow's jaw dropped. He looked to Catra for an explanation. The hybrid girl shrugged innocently. Melog was winding around George’s legs, trilling happily. 

"Guess they adopted me or something. Your dads are cool as fuck."

The three other young adults looked at Lance and George. When the two men didn't respond to the curse word, they looked back at Catra in shock.

"What?! She can curse, but I can't?" Bow whined. "So not fair!"

"What did you do to them?" Adora questioned. 

Catra snorted, crossing her arms. She joined her girlfriend, letting Adora wrap an arm around her shoulders. She shared a look with the two men, who had unknowingly filled a hole in her heart she didn't know existed. 

"Nothing. I guess I just discovered some chosen family."


End file.
